


Pennies From Heaven

by MyCatPhil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Roxy is a gay baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatPhil/pseuds/MyCatPhil
Summary: An Alternative Universe in which Roxy is the child of Rose and Kanaya, but things are not as happy as they seem. Rose finds herself pregnant in a time of war, in which she and her friends and family play a large role. Rose lives with the memories of the war, and of her late wifesprit, who may not be as dead as she seems.





	1. I've Got The World On a String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trippy dream.

Rose smiled as her and her wifesprit swung around the floor of their home, dancing as though no one was there, because, well, there wasn't anyone with them in their home. It was only them and John's dad's records which he had given temporarily to the Lalonde-Maryams. Rose really couldn't dance when others were around, but with Kanaya, she felt like a professional ballroom dancer, or a woman who had been invited to an evening at the place in Imperial Russia, under the watchful and loving eye of a king who knew not of her, that she loved yet, but not near as much as her lover in her arms. Kanaya led most of the time, as Rose had two left feet, and a tendency to trip over them. 

Kanaya spun her out, for a moment only connected by their fingertips, as her other arm stretched out to a graceful point ending at her middle finger, outstretched with the rest of her fingers, then all of a sudden, Rose twisted back into Kanaya, still smiling. She laughed for a minute, and realized not only had the record stopped, but Kanaya was rigid, and unmoving except for her shaking knees. Rose's eyes snapped up to Kanaya's, which were widened in shock. Rose's face fell with her wifesprit, as she still stood, slightly hunched, still processing what could have happened. Rose looked down with horror at the stab wound in her wifesprit's stomach that matched perfectly with the dagger Rose was suddenly holding, bloodied with a jade colored hue. She dropped it immediately, falling down to her knees, a high pitched sob coming from her, touching her wife's face, as hot tears ran down hers. 

Then, Kanaya began laughing. A shrieking laugh that one would only hear from another who had completely lost all sanity that they were born with as a god given right. A tight twinge was felt in Rose's heart as she shook, trying to remember what to do, for her medical care, but all concentration was broken when she was tugged forward by her shirt, and an icy cold hand grabbed hers in a bone crushing grip, pushing her hands into her own wounds, taking a deep breath as her wild eyes stared into Rose's. No matter how much she wanted to move, she couldn't manage it. 

"Look at what you've done to me, Rose." She said, pushing her hand further into her stomach. "You did this." With this, Kanaya's head fell to the floor, face never to be at peace again. 

Rose finally tugged away, falling to her back, her protruding stomach weighing down on her, and the baby inside kicking at the walls which confined her. Abusing her for what she had done to her other mother. Rose shook violently, and stood up, having to have help from a kitchen table chair, before she began to run awkwardly, finding her good friend's place of residency, and knocking, hitting on the door violently, realizing the extent of jade blood splattered everywhere. 

Her friend, John, opened the door, and looked at her with a look which was not in his character. A dark eyed look, as if, no, he knew what she had done to Kanaya. "Rose." He said, shutting the door. "Shame on you for trying to run from your mistakes." John said his voice sounding like her mother's as it spilled from his mouth, as he shut the door as quickly as he had opened it.


	2. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wakes and thinks about the past.

Rose bolted upright, gasping for breath, before throwing off the covers. Her head swam with memories from the dream, mixing with real life, so she didn't know what was fact, and what was fiction. She looked at her hand, to see if it was still becoming crusty with drying blood, which, it fortunately, was not. Unfortunately, this had been the norm for a while now. She took deep breaths, and tried to remember if she had taken her medication for her anxiety before bed, to which the answer was yes, she had. She swallowed, sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her senses to come back to normal. Waiting for her hand to feel like it was no longer covered in her beloved's blood, and her stomach to stop feeling so inflated. 

She lowered her eyes to look at said stomach. It was much smaller than it was in her nightmare, but that checked out, seeing as she delivered her baby 6 years ago. As she breathed deeply, she began to reflect on the past. The true past.

\---------------------------------------

Their world was descending into a chaos that few could accurately describe. It seemed that every troll and human was for themselves, and the few alliances that were formed between friends, broke apart violently, turning friends to enemies in a blink of an eye. 

Except theirs.

From the beginning of this civil war, they had had an alliance. With the deaths of some, and the treason of others, it was not near as strong as it had been at one point, but their humble group strived to end the fighting. Comprised of this group were Rose Lalonde, John Egbert, and Kanaya Maryam. 

As previously mentioned, there were some who were involved in this alliance that were not, now. One specific traitor was biologically related to Rose, and she couldn't have been sicker.

But she knew it was all water under the bridge now, as she had given in to her cowardice, and fled. She had been becoming too much of a target, what with being with child, and all, but refused to leave Kanaya's side in battle. She fought through morning sickness, and through genocide the same way. Perseverance. 

Once, while in the camp, taking care of the living quarters, a whistle blew, signifying intruders. Rose blew twice on her own, to signify she was on her way, when she heard another tweet at the opposite end. She headed for the first one, but heard Kanaya yelling to go help John, before she ran into a field at full speed, knocking her down. She held her head, and did as Kanaya had told her to do, heading toward the other whistle sound. She ran, and reached John, hammer of Zillyhoo ready for combat. He met her eyes as he came into sight, and was blown back before he could tell her something. As the dust cleared, she found a cerulean themed troll coming toward her, and holding her head. Rose had no time to react before dropping to her knees, then face down in the dirt. The last thing she saw worth remembering was that stupid fanged smirk.


	3. They Can't Take That Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with baby Roxy

* * *

Rose picked herself up off of the side of the bed, taking a breath, and a glance at the clock. 5 am wasn't too early to begin prepping the house for Roxy's boundless energy. Rose honestly, had no idea where all of her energy came from. Certainly not from her.

This thought slowed her down a bit, before she closed her eyes for a moment. It would do her good to forget. This thought echoed in her head, as she plowed on through to the kitchen, though she was careful not to wake her sleeping daughter as that could compromise her mission.

What was this mission?

Coffee.

At least it was until she opened the door, and found her said daughter in the pantry, sleeping soundly. Why this was, she had no idea, but this certainly compromised her mission. She leaned down, and picked up her sleeping child carefully, flinching when she stirred, and mumbled "Momma?"

To which Rose answered, "Shh shh, it's alright, just go back to sleep. It's very late." She said, as she opened Roxy's door to lay her on the bed, and cover her up. "Sweet dreams, Lovely." She said, as Roxy sleepily pulled the covers up to her chin. Rose thanked everything holy that the transport worked, and went to fire up the coffee machine, as she was going to close the pantry door, a glass bottle at the top caught her eye, but she closed the door quickly. Not again. Never again. Alcoholism had ruined her life in the past, and Rose had sworn to herself, and to Kanaya that she wouldn't ever return to it.

When Rose was a child, her mother would always put her to bed, then drink to her heart's delight. This was until she was 6, and began to help her mother to bed. She was always aware of it on some level, and began to get angry at her mother for never keeping her promises to try to stay sober just long enough to drive her somewhere, or to be in public without hitting on every single man she saw for less than a minute. Rose dropped out of school, switching it for homeschool, and teaching herself all that she needed to know while her mother made herself sick on martinis. Her childhood had never been as she wished it to be, and all she wanted was something worthwhile for Roxy. 

* * *

In the afternoon, Rose worked on writing in her office. Working from home was the best decision she could have made. This way, she could take care of Roxy, fix her lunch, and answer her countless questions that were bound to interfere, as they did when you had a 6 year old. And what a smart 6 year old, too. Roxy knew how to open a dictionary and find certain words as long as she could sound the word out, and knew many dinosaur names that Rose could barely say. Rose was proud of her to say the least, and was almost convinced that her child was probably a genius, but would never say that out loud, because 'don't all mothers think that?' 

Speaking of the blonde headed girl, she had just zoomed into her office, and put a book in her mother's lap asking her quite loudly, "How do you read that?" 

 

Rose looked at it, and pointed at the word. "This one?" She asked her, as her daughter nodded. "Let's sound it out together, okay?" She said, and patted her lap, as Roxy pulled herself up into it, snuggling into her arms, a wiggly mess of a child. She pointed at the word. "What sound does a C make?" Rose asked her daughter, and she made a 'ka' sound. "Good job, now you have to look ahead, okay? Remember what an R does to an A? It makes a pirate noise, right?" 

"Right!" Roxy said, and squinted at the page again. "Carn...o.." She repeated this a few times, and looked up at her mother fo help. "When you see an U after an A, it sounds like 'or'." Rose said, and smiled at her. "Carnotaur.."

"US!" Roxy said, and smiled, proud of herself. 

Let's say it together. "Carnotaurus"

"Carnotaurus" They said together a few times. 

"Great job, sweetheart." She said, and kissed her curly haired head, in love and adoration. "Now I have to get back to writing. You can stay here and read your book, or bring your book back to your room, and go play." She said, and looked down at her daughter who was already sliding off her lap like a Burmese python. "Okay, bye momma!" She said, and ran off to her room. 

Rose turned around, and smiled, trying to remember what she was going to write about, but in the end, began to be distracted by her own thoughts. Specifically one that she had been worried about for a while. Was it still running? Was there still a way to get in contact with her family, and her friends she'd left behind? 

She had to know. 


	4. The Nearness Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go back if you read this before Dec. 8th. I combined the old 4th Chapter with the one before it, because I didn't like how short it was. It was dramatic, for no good reason.

Rose ghosted over her name, the little dot a sign that she was active after all of these years. She shook her head, and looked at the screen. It couldn't be. She was dead. She saw her dead with her own eyes.. Didn't she?? 

She tried to remember. Then she remembered. Vriska. The source of the confusion. She was preparing to fight her when all of this went down.

Suddenly, regaining her thoughts, she clicked on Kanaya's name, as quickly as she could. What do you say to someone who you thought was dead for almost seven years?

"I'm here." She typed, and watched the screen to see if it would light up with her text. When it didnt, she began to type full fledged. How she'd wanted to introduce their child to her mother, how she'd wanted to give her everything she had. 

"Last I saw, you were dead. You were lying on the ground with Eridan standing over you, with your intestines wrapped around his hands. You were dead without no doubt, and I know it was my fault. If I had just gone back for you, John could have-" 

Ding

A message

Rose's heart nearly fell out of her chest.

"ROSE?" It was from Karkat??

"Karkat?" She asked, and felt a cold pain in her stomach. "Where is Dave? Is he alright?? Is Kanaya alright?" She sent, and eagerly waited for a response. 

"DAVE IS JUST FINE. WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING HIM?" 

"I just received his messages, what are you talking about?" She asked, and eagerly awaited a response. 

"ROSE, I JUST SAW YOU TWO FIGHTING, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Rose suddenly got a weird feeling that she was messaging a version of Karkat that was way back in the timeline. "Oh no, Karkat, how old are you at this time?" 

"10 SWEEPS, ROSE. YOU'RE 20 IN HUMAN YEARS RIGHT?" Rose shook her head, and typed. "No, I'm 26. Which would make Dave that old too, That would make you 13 in sweeps." She said, and shook her head. "I have a child, and I named her Roxy. Kanaya is dead, as far as I know. That's why I'm not there. I've logged off of pesterchum when I'm Dave's age. Tell him I love him no matter the state I last saw him in. Tell Kanaya I love her. However she is." 

The aching in her chest finally stopped as she closed the tab, or maybe it was her daughter in the doorway, just barely visible, too scared to ask for a snack. Rose saw her, and immediately began to try to console herself. She had Kanaya's hair. She was always reminded of how her fingers felt carding through her hair, when she went to brush her daughter's. It helped her remember when times were simpler, and when she was able to love another. Which, since her passing, had been impossible to do, except to her daughter. 

"Roxy baby, what do you need?" She asked, wiping her eyes, and opening her arms. Roxy had begun to cry as well, little lip trembling. She held out her hands as the little girl wobbled to her. "Why are you crying momma?" She asked, as Rose pulled her into her lap once again.

Rose shook her head, and looked at her. "I'm remembering your mother." She told her truthfully. "She was amazing in every possible way." she began, as Roxy curled up in her mom's lap. "Her name was Kanaya, and she had wavy black hair. Wavy like yours." She said, and smiled. "And she loved the sunshine." She murmured as she pulled her fingers through her daughter's hair distractedly. 

"Just like me!" Roxy exclaimed, and smiled. "I love the sunshine, but sometimes it doesn't love me. It makes my skin red and hot."

Rose smiled and laughed through her nose a little. "Yes baby, just like you." She said, and kissed her forehead. "But your mother never had that problem with her skin. In fact, sometimes she would glow." Roxy gasped, and looked at her mom. 

"nuh uh!!" Roxy beamed, teeth showing a gap where she had lost one recently. 

"Yeah huh!" Rose said, matching her enthusiasm. The first time I kissed her, she was glowing like crazy." Roxy wrinkled her nose, and laughed at the thought of her mothers kissing. "Ew.." She said, and laughed. "Ew is right." She said, and laughed. "She glowed like a lamp." No, not everything was perfect, but this was her life, now. She and Roxy were thriving, and they couldn't be happier.


	5. Note:

I have a Tumblr if yall are interested. 

https://indifferencetothemoon.tumblr.com/

Yeet. If you have questions, just ask. Pls don't DM me, I get freaked out easily.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update soon.


End file.
